


A Small Problem

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e21 The Fox and the Wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to talk to you for a moment, Derek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Problem

“I want to talk to you for a moment, Derek.”

Shit. He should have seen this coming, but he’d been expecting it earlier. Chris and Allison were both hovering in the doorway of Stiles’ room before looking at each other and walking into the hall. This left Derek alone with the Sheriff who looked… pissed and worried and upset, and all for good reason.

“We should really be on the move,” Derek said, gesturing toward the door.

“Just give me a minute,” the Sheriff said, clamping a hand on his shoulder. Derek pressed his lips together but nodded, letting the man speak. “I know my son means a lot to you and I know you mean a lot to him. But…”

He trailed off, looking lost. The past few days had been awful, knowing that Stiles wasn’t in control of his body and being out there alone. The entire ordeal had been rough on Derek, but he couldn’t imagine how it was for the Sheriff. Stiles was his son and the only family he had left, and sometimes it took a moment for Derek to realize that he wasn’t the only one who needed him.

“We can just do this later,” Derek said.

“I want to do it now,” Stilinski said. “When all of this is over and he’s my son again, because- because it _is_ going to be over, I want you to stay away from him. I don’t want you anywhere near my son. I’ve been lenient, but I am the sheriff of this town and he isn’t of legal age yet, and you… you only seem to hurt him.”

That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He had been expecting threats of wolf’s bane bullets and not to break his son’s heart or to do anything to keep him safe and that would be fine. Derek would have been happy to take a bullet if he hurt Stiles and he would always put him first. But to be told to stay away? That hadn’t been in the cards.

“I don’t know if I can,” he admitted.

“You will,” the Sheriff said. “You will stay away from my son. And I know he’ll sneak out to see you and he’ll probably tell me he won’t forgive me, but I won’t change my mind. If he goes to you, you send him back home immediately or I will arrest you. I, hell, I should have arrested you the second you laid your hands on my son.”

He was going to throw up. There was nothing else except for a churning in his stomach that was making him sick. Derek leaned back, placing a hand onto Stiles’ desk for support.

“He’s dying,” he said.

It was a pitiful thing to say and the lowest hit he could make, but he had to. Stiles could be living the last of his days right now and Derek would never stop fighting for him.

“I know,” the Sheriff said. “But I’m not going to share the last few moments I have with him with you. And if he- _when_ he turns 18, I won’t be able to say anything, but until then, I want you to stay away. Are we clear?”

A smart man would have nodded in agreement, but Derek had never been that smart when it came to Stiles. “No, we’re not.” There was anger on the Sheriff’s face, but with it there was also pain and… fuck, he looked so tired. “I’m never letting go of him. He’s my family too. I know I’ve hurt him, but so have you. And if you get a second chance, why can’t I?”

“I’m his father.”

“I’m his…” he trailed off, clenching his fist and inhaling sharply. “To me he’s… everything. Stiles is…” Derek swallowed, trying to figure out what he should say to make it all seem clear. It was probably best to be direct. “Sheriff Stilinski, I’m in love with your son. If I ever hurt him again I’ll be the first to leave so that he can be with someone better. He’s too good for me, but I love him and for some reason he loves me too. I’m never going to stop fighting for him, even if his father’s the one standing in my way.”

His hands were shaking and a lump was forming in his throat, but Derek never looked away from the Sheriff’s eyes. The eye contact must have helped though, because the man nodded. “It looks like we have a small problem.”

“It looks like,” Derek said. “But we have a bigger problem to take care of right now.”

With that he was turning around and heading toward the door, actually more than ready to face the Nogitsune after that conversation.


End file.
